sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Koda the Cat
"Your weapons are made to take down enemies, not kill enemies, especially the likes of me." teaching the Black Cat a lesson. "You were fun to play with, almost as much fun as playing with the Black Cat. In the end, however, you are a target, '''my' target." Just before executing a vigilante. "''I'm not trying to kill you. Don't make me change my mind." said to the Black Cat. Scarlet is a villain and an anti-heroine for the benefit of Weybrook. Her goal is for the greater good, but her journey towards it is the problem. Profile Occupation Business owner of Weybrook, Assassin, Mercenary Family TBA Appearance Michelle has orange hair. Her eyes are brown in color, and she has a few freckles on her face. She looks like she's in her very early twenties due to meta experiment she had partaken in. History TBA Personality Michelle keeps a calm mind most of the time, including in battle. She enjoys toying with weaker opponents, unless they are too weak and are just wasting her time. Michelle can get angry when she sees helpless children on the street that could be saved, and this anger only increases which each person that passes by ignoring them. She loves seeing what opponents are capable of, and will attempt to make them reach their max potential to see if they are worthy to fight. Equipment Dual Reinforced Ardoncal-Enervibral Katanas These red blades are extremely dangerous. The enervibral metal is able to cut through anything solid, due to its ability to separate the molecular bonds, allowing it to easily work its way through an object. If for some reason it is not powered, the Ardoncal metal is still able to cut through steel like a hot knife through butter. The sword is also durable enough stay in top shape after a building explosion. Dual Custom Uzis The bullets of these uzis can reach four times the speed of sound, shoots ten bullets a second, and the bullets are powerful enough to mow down steel bars if given time. Custom Automatic/Semi-automatic Sniper Rifle The automatic mode allows her to lay down foes at 6 bullets a second, with even more similar bullets to the uzis. The semiautomatic mode switches the cartridge, as there are two spaces for different cartridges. The sniper cartridge can pierce through titanium walls. Attached to the sniper rifle is an attached grenade launcher. Crimson Armor Her most noticeable feature, this armor is mainly a suit of Kevlar Prime with some red colored chaos metal armor over it. The Kevlar Prime itself is able to easily take shots point blank from a sniper, and the metal part of the suit able to tank shots from artillery meant to shoot down planes. The suit can easily handle the environment it is in, allowing Michelle to fight in a volcano, temporarily stay in lava, stay six miles below the ocean surface, and even in environments as cold as -150 degrees Fahrenheit. The armor has sustained attacks that can destroy buildings, absorbing most of the shockwaves from it, allowing Michelle to quickly get up after explosions such as that. It can the extreme pH levels and actually mend itself through a chaos mechanism built throughout it. The red suit is chaos created, allowing it to resist attempts to destroy it via a molecular bond attempt. The suit also has an invisible energy field around it. This invisible energy field absorbs 95% of energy based attacks, but can be surpassed by physical hits, such as punches and bullets. This allows Michelle to fight the likes of multiple chaos users, especially super form users. Grenades Frag The classical shrapnel grenade. Flashbang A grenade that emits a incredibly loud noise and bright light, blinding and deafening the foe. Smoke Screen The smoke screen is slightly harmful to the lungs as it clouds the area, forcing people without protection to back out. Clear Death Grenade Breathing masks or not, you will need your own personal supply of oxygen if you want to survive this invisible smoke grenade. It temporarily adds an extra oxygen atom to O2, making it into ozone. Not only is this harmful to breathe in, there is now a lack of oxygen in the vicinity. Super Grenade Stolen and modified from TECH, Michelle now has grenades capable of destroying small buildings. Obvious reasons state that she will sparingly use them. The grenade is heavily durable, able to be shot with conventional fire, resulting in no major degree of damage. That's a good thing. Proximity Mines These are used a bunch. They are small rectangular boxes fitting into the palm of one's hand, activating when one is in close proximity, hence the name. The weapon is powerful enough to clear a room, and can stick pretty much anywhere. Grappling Launcher She has one, where it helps her quickly reach areas up to 500 feet away, the grapple reaching speeds of 500 miles an hour. Abilities Claws Szorra's retractable claws are extremely sharp, casually piercing diamonds, and her grip is even better. She can easily break out of handcuffs, get a grip on walls, hold onto a plane moving faster than the speed of sound for up to a minute, and can quickly cut down the hinges of a door in one fell swoop. They are small and black, so she can usually do it with no one knowing how. So far, the only people who know of her claws are the people she told. Szorra doesn't use these claws unless necessary, and she very quiet about this. Strength From casually bending reinforced steel to being able to push an 18 wheeler that lacks wheels, Michelle proves the strength she has to be extraordinary for just a drug enhancement. This allows her to quickly take down a foe whose armor was able to survive blasts from a tank. Speed After walking into a casino and questioning a mob leader, eight other people were ready to draw their guns out. Once incapacitating the mob leader via a hand chop to the neck, he drop a casino token out of his hand, and the eight others were quickly unconscious or killed immediately before the token even hit the ground. Durability Without her suit, Michelle has still proven the likes to survive anything thrown at her... including being blown up in a passenger plane, and belly flopping into the ocean five miles down. (The good news is that she survived, the bad news is her casual clothing didn't fare the same.) Intelligence She doesn't try to be the smartest person on Mobius, but if she wanted to, she could. She is able to process information at least dozen times faster than the average Mobian. Reflexes Speaking of the process speed, how about being untouchable by average gunfire? Michelle was able to dodge a laser that was said to move 23% the speed of light. She can casually dodge gunfire coming from all directions, even slicing bullets in half during the process. Healing Factor Michelle is no pushover because of this. She can fight at full capacity even with a sword in her chest, and only be stunned for a few seconds after a gunshot to the back of the head, and the regeneration had actually pushed the bullet out of her. Stealth While her suit is a crimson red, therefore easy to see, Michelle has shown to be able to sneak up on the likes of the Black Cat. Combat Skills Knowing nearly three dozen forms of combat (as well as her enhanced body), Michelle has been able to kill over sixty elite assassins in a less than a minute, and she didn't take the fight seriously. Flaws She rarely finds tough competition, causing her not to take battles seriously. If someone could reverse engineeer the serum that made Michelle powerful and inject her with it, she will become a normal Mobian. A powerful normal Mobian, but still. Roleplay Edition Scarlet Currently, Scarlet has only been seen in Satan Claws, and she has interacted with Xavek. Elaborating on this later. Trivia If people ask for it, I will make a story series of Scarlet, as it is full of twists and decisions of suspense. If Szorra is considered the equivalent of Batman, consider Scarlet Deathstroke.